ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A Call to Arms: Until Death/@comment-108.13.24.28-20150814090310/@comment-179.9.138.248-20150815222927
I find your post a little to hard of handle. First, how do you know what speed hacking do and what not? What you say about of "as far as I know" sounds a little in to the line of "I hear it of a friend than hear of a some dude out there" off. Well, here we have two options: 1.- You speedhacking, then you really know what the hack do. Maybe (and here I assume you are fair and honest, but your tone is quite harsh, with a rude and defensive attitude) then what you say is true, but, still, speed animation up is a clearly advantaje over people, because even if you gain only 0,4 second per attack, the sum off all give you 2 or more seconds per turn. 3 turns (assuming that you fight a full team) and you gained near 6 seconds. Five teams are almost (in best case scenario) 10-15 seconds over normal speed. Is that not a unfair advantaje over a normal player? Because UvsU fights are handle in a quest type mode and you point that speed hack only affects questing. You put your opinion over the idea that you are facing a dying frontline player, and that is the better way of a easy win, but here we are talking about full bases with all their HP. You want to point things different to give the false idea you are right and we wrong, but that is a empty argument. Then, your argument is only half of a valid one. Maybe you don't want to lose that advantaje if the game is patched. But, in the same line you spoked, this is only a suggestion. 2.- You don't really have a real idea over the speed hack, but you clearly point that it exist. Because you don't know how the hack affects the flow of battle, you can not talk about that topic, period. Whatever was your oppinion over the matter is only a simple assumption, then you cannot use that for invalid the argument or appear you are right. Here, no one told, any case, about how many seconds take repair, summoning or return to battle, because everyone here know that and everyone know how to use team work for speed up things. Trying to give the false idea that we are newbies or we don't know how a UvsU event works is, in first case, a fallacy at best, second, don't give you a valid argument and third, you distorted the fact we actually know that and we point out that these times are reduced in the cases we talked. If we were, I don't know, amaterus and we asked how that works, fine, go ahead and give us your lecture, but we clearly stated the other wise and talked about it. For your information (because is clearly that, or you dont even read any of the post or simple ignored them) is clearly stated we are talking about a 5 star (not a 7 star) slice type (not a pound type) +2 card, not even a ascencion type one. Is clearly stated that the card was then have its defense buffed, and attacked with a long, assited, combo, made it using 6+4 cards. You even read the posts before even think your answer or, in simple words, jumped over your chair and write the first thing that come to your head? and, talking about the witch: how do you even know if that type of hack even exist? You looked for it and don't find it? People told you that? or, again, you are simple using a fallacy tryinig to gain the upper hand there? We stated, before, we know every fact you pointed out, and we talked about how these things, simple and clean, dont happens in the cases we faced. We never told that happens every time or in every case. Your oppinion it's not even closer to these things. Your opinion is made of one side assumptions, fallacies and trying to make other people appears as ignorants, amateurs or simple loser. You don't have a argument, you don't have profs of anything, and, what's worst, you don't ever try of discuss the topic, only try to appear the smart guy there. If you want to discuss the matter, then, at last, read first and, after that, talk about it. Don't change words or phrases in a way to show someone is ignorant or delusional.